


Six Candles

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting Ethan, Hospital, Hurt Danny Mahealani, M/M, Protective Aiden, Protective Ethan, Season 3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Refusing to leave the hospital and go back to the pack when the Nurse asks Ethan to leave after visiting hours he goes else where in the hospital. He sits in the small chapel not wanting to be far from Danny knowing he won’t be found there. Sorry if summary not that great. Wrote 2017. Enjoy.





	Six Candles

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing sadly if did so many things would be different on the show. 
> 
> AN: Another story that I wrote back in 2017 after watching season 3a of Teen Wolf. I loved the way that Ethan saved Danny and just wished they had showed him at the hospital more with Danny.

Ethan knew he wasn't like the rest of the pack; he cared more than he probably should. He tried to fight orders that were given, but he didn't know how. It was how he found his self here once again. He used to come for different reasons when he'd been part of the other pack that would treat him like hell. They were killers, monsters, and the werewolves that made up all those awful stories. He had come to a place like this needing some kind of peace, begging for it to end. He hadn't wanted to be apart of that pack, but his parents were gone and he couldn't leave his little brother to escape. 

 

He'd taken the abuse, the days being locked up, and the torture they'd forced on him by not letting him know if his brother was okay for days at a time. He kept the pain locked away so nobody could see it and he played his role. He did what he was ordered to do, but it was different now. He'd almost watched Danny die the night before and he didn't understand why. Danny was innocent he knew nothing about werewolves or Druids. 

 

Danny was a normal teenager and even though he shouldn't be getting as close as he was, he couldn't deny it anymore. He loved Danny for all the reasons that made him up. He hadn't known what Kali had planned, but he should have known that she was just as vicious as his old pack. The blood was still on him even if he didn't actually kill Boyd, no matter what Aiden told him. They were both just as guilty in this. He still felt cold inside and empty at times knowing the things that they had done. It was to survive, but it still hurt his soul when he did it. He was starting to think using the surviving card wasn’t going to work. 

 

He didn't know if he'd end up in Heaven or Hell for the things he'd done to protect his self. He hoped for the first option not wanting to burn forever. He hoped he'd end up there with Danny and prayed that some how Aiden would land there too. He didn't want to live in the after life without either of them. He tried all the time to change and get Aiden to change. Sometimes it was like beating a brick wall with his brother. 

 

However, he knew what Aiden was like when they were alone. He remembered the other side of his little brother when they had their parents. He missed that so much some days and it was getting harder to remember sometimes. He had ten years with them, but it hadn't been enough in his book. He didn't understand what crime he was supposed to have paid for by losing them. They had never hurt anyone, his parents had been doctors. They saved lives every day that they'd worked at the hospital. He saw how much it hurt them if they lost someone. 

 

He hoped the little things would help like what he'd done the night before by taking Danny's pain away. He'd done it some earlier too not wanting Danny to feel pain. He wasn't brilliant, but he knew some medical stuff to know that Danny was getting better faster than he should. He'd heard Scott's mom say he'd be released before noon the next day. He'd wanted to see Danny now. Melisa wasn't working though it was some other nurse at the moment. She'd kicked him out so he'd come here to sit and he hadn't moved in three hours. 

 

For three hours he'd been sitting looking at the cross that was at the front of the small chapel inside the hospital. It was the one secret he had even from his own brother. He had to believe that from all the hell they'd been through something good had to come out of it. He had already begged for Danny to get better. He swore he was done killing, even if he shouldn't swear he had. 

 

It might seem beneath him because he was an alpha, but he could care less. If he could give the extra spark away and be just his self again he would. He'd go back to being an omega if Danny was alive. If he had to save him that way then he would have done it without thinking. He would deal with the fall out with Aiden later because he needed Danny. He felt like he was actually living with Danny in his life. 

 

~ED DE A~

 

Ethan looked down at his phone feeling it vibrating yet again. He saw the texts and the missed voicemails, but he didn't care. He hadn't gone back to the penthouse like Kali had told them. She hadn't ordered him into doing anything else and she wouldn't. He wanted all of his free will back though; he'd been pissed so much so that he'd kicked his bike over. He hadn't bothered to even pick it up, he'd heard Aiden yelling his name, but he just left his brother standing there. He hoped the bike was okay, but didn't matter. He could fix it if it wasn’t; he'd learned how to do stuff like that.

 

He probably should return the text messages that Aiden had been sending. He knew that his brother was worried, but he didn't give a damn. He felt broken and numb inside something he hadn't felt since before they'd joined the other Alphas. 

 

Besides from the time he spent with Danny he didn't remember the last time he had fun. The kind of fun that he had just playing some video game with Danny, seeing who would win the car race. The fun that spending the afternoon in the kitchen just talking while he watched Danny cook. He'd even helped something he hadn't done since he'd been little. They'd ended up having a food fight after the pan was in the oven.

 

It was the small things like a food fight or cuddling up and watching movies with someone that cared just as much about you. Aiden would have his back forever, they'd die for each other and he'd never ask for anyone better than his twin to have his back. However he wanted more than having to worry about watching his back or front. He wanted a life and maybe even a chance at a family. He wouldn’t mind if that life was with Danny because he had fallen for the human. Some nights he’d just watch Danny sleeping after they went to bed. He prayed he could be enough to protect Danny. 

 

He turned his phone off completely after the next vibration putting it in his pocket not even reading what Aiden had sent. He got up going to where the candles were lit taking one of the sticks so he could lit another. He moved it over the flame of a candle before placing it against six more wicks. He added a new burning candle for his parents that he'd lost when he was ten, for both Erica and Boyd because they really shouldn't have died. They were just as lost and innocent in life as he was once. He lit the last two for Aiden and his self, more for the ten year olds that had died the night their parents did. They had to grow up too fast and it was still that way. 

 

For every life that shouldn't have died he'd lit a candle in the church of the town they'd been in. The other wolves that Deucalion had tried to make join their pack weren't all bad. Some had been living like his family had, like the ones here did. He had tried to defy orders once and he'd had worse than the silver arrow at the end of Deucalion’s walking stick. He hadn't cared though because it had saved the pack, which was all he'd cared about. He knew if he couldn't merge with Aiden he would have been killed for disobeying. 

 

Putting the burning stick out he looked up at the cross again, "Please forgive me and just watch out for Aiden more than me, he's locked away somewhere. He can't even see what's right in front of him. Thanks for giving me Danny; something tells me he's just what I need. Maybe give my brother and Lydia a bigger push, he really needs it." he didn't know if it would be answered, but he could hope. He wasn't begging this time, just asking and praying for a better future.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment before walking back towards the doors leaving the room. He didn't care what the nurse said he needed to be near Danny. However, when he got to Danny's room no one was looking so he slipped inside finding Danny fast asleep. It wasn't much room in the bed, but Danny was still lying close to the other side so he did what he'd done earlier. He kicked his boots off lying on his side wrapping his arm protectively around Danny. 

 

Ethan let the pain seep into his body before closing his eyes to get some sleep. It had been a really long two days and nights. He'd been running on hardly any sleep the day before Danny had gotten hurt. Now it was finally catching up to him and he didn't want to get caught exhausted and needing to protect Danny. He'd deal with everything tomorrow or today since it was well after three. Sleeping beside Danny was what he needed and he wasn't going to leave again tonight. 

 

~DE ED~

 

Aiden had taken his bike back to the penthouse before going back for Ethan's. It wasn't dented, but there was a scratch from Ethan shoving it over. He hadn't seen his brother that upset in a long time and known he'd taken the anger out on the bike instead of trying to take Kali on. That would have been suicide something he knew Ethan wouldn't attempt. Kali would have gone off on Ethan too. She would have ripped into him showing him just who was in charge. It was one of the reasons he so badly hated the pack now. It wasn’t democratic at all; they were still the bitches of the pack in so many ways. 

 

He had called and texted Ethan to no avail, he'd been about to give up, but remembered that Danny was in the hospital. Ethan hadn't come back to the apartment the night before and he'd gone looking just like tonight. He'd found his brother sitting in one of the hospital chairs holding onto Danny's hand. It had looked uncomfortable, but he knew Ethan wouldn't move. He could feel Ethan's pain and emotions through their bond. 

 

Tonight wasn't much different, but Ethan was lying beside Danny on the bed with is arm holding him close. He knew Ethan was getting too close to Danny something neither of them had done before. Ethan hadn't been happy in years and he wasn't either, not really. He was trying to deny what he was starting to feel towards Lydia. She probably wouldn't forgive him for what he'd done. He lied to his self that he didn't feel anything about Boyd's death. He felt Ethan's pain, but his own was there too. The other teen shouldn’t have died and he did have remorse for what he did. He just couldn’t say it out loud yet, but Ethan was right on them needing to find a way out.

 

Danny had started bringing his brother out of the darkness back to the light. He shouldn't be angry towards the human over that. Ethan deserved to be happy and loved something his brother didn't think he'd get. Instead of waking Ethan up and making him leave like Kali had told him to do, it hadn't been an order, but he'd found a way to defy it if it had been. He took the two chairs in the room putting them close to each other. Once they were just the right distance he sat down in one putting his feet in the other. 

 

He'd felt how exhausted Ethan was without being in the same body. Nobody was going to mess with his brother. Even though he should drag Ethan out of here now, make him leave Danny and stay away from him for good he wouldn't. Instead, he'd watch over both of them, but he'd leave before Ethan or Danny knew. He loved his brother and he'd die for him before he let anyone take what he needed the most, which right now was Danny. 

 

Danny needed his brother too; he knew that the human was healing faster than he should. He’d almost died because he had snuck a look at Danny’s chart. He might have to start rethinking it always being just Ethan and he because Danny wasn’t going to be leaving any time soon. It was a good thing too because Aiden was pretty sure if Danny had died then Ethan wouldn’t be the same. 

 

He thanked ever who was looking out for them for that too. He didn’t want to lose his brother and if Danny died then he’d lose his brother. At least the person that Ethan had become since they got here. He saw the way his brother was always smiling even when Danny wasn’t around. He was going have to put aside the way he felt and start protecting Danny just like he did his twin. At the moment he was going to get a little sleep his self since he hadn’t had much worrying about Ethan.

 

~THE END~


End file.
